


Putting Up The Stars In The Sky For Her

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [41]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Painting, Post-Canon, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Prisha wants to surprise Violet by bringing the stars to her.
Relationships: Prisha & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: OG World [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Putting Up The Stars In The Sky For Her

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Prisha felt her annoyance growing with each passing second. No matter where she looked in the basement, she couldn’t find what she was looking for. The dust that had settled on the boxes and miscellaneous items over the decade of this new world had been tossed up in the air, irritating Prisha’s nose more and more with each box she moved. She had been searching for nearly an hour now and still she was coming up empty-handed. A small orb of fear that had settled in the pit of her stomach was rising as her goal seemed further out of reach. 

“Damn it,” Prisha whispered under her breath, moving past the shelving unit she was next to and onto one that was nearby the entrance. _If things keep going like this…_ Prisha’s hand brushed off some dust from a container, a frustrated groan escaping her lips when yet another failure had been added onto this search. _I’ll never find it before Violet gets back._

“Hey, Prisha! Whatcha up to?” Louis’ cheery voice made Prisha spin around sharply on her heel and caused her head to collide with one of the metal railings. “Oh shit. Prisha, are you okay?” Louis ran over towards her with a concerned expression on his face. 

Prisha let out a small hiss while she gently rubbed the back of her head. “I’m fine,” 

“Okay, sorry about that. Clem told me you had gone down here and I just thought I’d check on you,” Louis’ eyes trailed over to the container that Prisha had recently dusted off. “So, mind if I ask what’s piqued your interest enough to come down here today?”

“I was trying to see if there was any paint stored down here, but after a thorough search of most of the storage so far I think that the chances may be slim,” Prisha let out a sad sigh at her own statement. Her whole plan rested on this one element. 

“Well, have no fear, Prisha, for I know where some may just be,” Louis pulled on the sides of his coat with a dramatic flair, a proud smile appeared on his lips. 

Prisha’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Really. Now if my memory serves me, I think it may be over in the far left corner right by that weirdly shaped box. Back when the world went to shit some of the kids had found the paint supplies and Ms. Martin ended up having to hide it all away with my help so they wouldn’t mess up the whole school. ” Louis stopped by the metal shelving. “Aha! Here it is!” He dusted off a large tub-like bucket of paint, revealing the company logo when suddenly he inhaled a puff of dust that caused him to cough sharply. “Oh man, that is dusty,” Louis smiled back at Prisha whose eyes seemed to practically shine at the sight of the paint.

“I don’t know how to thank you, Louis,” Prisha grabbed the container and set it down on the ground. “I was worried I wouldn’t be able to find-” Prisha’s face suddenly dropped before she pushed aside the bucket. “Damn it!”

“Hey, it’s alright. Why is the paint so important anyway?” Louis glanced over at his friend.

“I…” Prisha took a deep breath. “I wanted to surprise Violet by painting some of the walls in our room to look like the night sky,” Prisha’s hand wandered down and started to play with the tip of her braid. “I thought because of her limited eyesight and the fact that a way to improve it hasn’t worked out yet, I could help her be able to see the sky again. At least a version of it.”

“Holy shit,” Louis had a huge grin on his face “That has to be about the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard. I know Violet’s gonna love that. So I’m going to help you. Now what is the problem with the paint?”

Prisha looked surprised for a second before a small, appreciative smile played on her lips. She should’ve known that Louis would be willing to help out, especially whenever it had anything to do with Violet. “It’s all dried up so it’s useless. Unless…..” Prisha’s eyes grew large when the answer appeared in her mind. She looked over at Louis. “Louis, you don’t happen to know if there’s any paint thinner in here, do you?”

Louis shook his head sadly, “No, I don’t. But...” Louis gave a hopeful smile “With the two of us, I bet we can find it if it is down here.” 

The two immediately set out to find the paint thinner, quickly searching the areas that Prisha had covered in her previous hunt for the paint before turning towards new areas. Piles upon piles of dust flew into the air, causing both Prisha and Louis to sneeze occasionally as their eyes searched for the treasured item. It was only after nearly fifteen more minutes of searching that the paint thinner had been found. The pair made their way back over to the dried out paint, determined to revitalize it.

“So…” Louis held onto the paint thinner “Got any ideas on how this works?” 

Prisha looked at the bucket of paint. “I think if we added it in slowly in small quantities and stir it with something while we do it, it should get back to the right consistency,” Prisha’s eyes scanned the air carefully before landing on an old ruler. “This should work if you can just pour a little in,”

“You got it,” Louis slowly tipped forward the paint thinner causing it to splash against the cracked, dry paint. 

After a few moments the paint started to change forms, returning little by little back to its former glory. Prisha carefully stirred around, causing the clumps to fall into the center of the bucket as she motioned for Louis to add more. Steadily with the patient work of the duo they got the consistency back and just in time too as they heard voices coming from nearby the gate signalling that the hunting team had gotten back and that the watchtower shift had been changed. Due to how long they had been in the basement, it probably meant that it was nearing evening.

“I need to go,” Prisha dusted off her clothes as she rose to her feet. “I’m on dinner prep with Omar,”

“Oh, okay. What should we do with the paint?” Louis lifted up the bucket with one hand. 

“We can just leave it in this corner and I can pick it up tomorrow when I have some free time.” _Besides,_ Prisha looked down at the container. _I still need to figure out how to get access to dye or figure out if I can make it._ With that thought in mind, Prisha wandered back up out into the courtyard, lifting up her hand as she shielded her eyes from the change in lighting. She looked around and noticed that Omar was already busy at work getting the fire’s height back up to standards in preparation for the meal. Clementine was already busy at work chopping up some of the veggies. When Prisha had made her way over to the picnic table, she was greeted by the smiling faces of her friends. 

“So,” Clementine started up on her next vegetable, cutting it horizontally before slicing it into smaller cubes. “How did the search for the paint go? ” Clementine’s voice went down to a whisper 

“Think you’ll be able to paint the walls for Violet?”

“It took awhile, but thanks to Louis’ help I was able to find it,” Prisha grabbed some of the fresh herbs slowly, slicing through them to get the right cut of them for dinner. “But it was white paint which means,” Prisha let out a tired sigh, “That my work seems to be far from over. Unless someone knows where some dye is, I feel like this may end up being a lost cause,”

Clementine looked over at her friend sadly. It was really sweet that Prisha wanted to do this for Violet, but it seemed like a long and tedious process just to be able to get the supplies. 

“I know how to make dye,” Omar’s calming voice drew over the girls’ attention. “I found out about it when I went through some of the library books that survived the fire in hopes that I would find some new recipes.”

“Really?” A smile pulled on the corner of Prisha’s lips. “Would it be possible to make blue and yellow dye?”

“Sure, if you have the right ingredients,” Omar turned his attention back to the pot for a minute, making sure that the base hadn’t begun to smoke and burn. “I think I remember that if you get some dogwood bark and its berries, you can make blue dye and any dandelions that you get can easily be turned into yellow dye. All you need is some boiling water and a container to process it. I can help you tomorrow if you’d like.” 

“That’s perfect. I think I saw some dandelions just outside the gates and dogwood isn’t too hard to find around these parts.” Prisha felt the small bit of hope that this plan could still work growing stronger inside her. “Omar, I… Thank you. It would mean a lot to me.”

Omar smiled back at Prisha. “I’m glad to help. Now can you focus on getting the rest of the prep done?”

“Right, my apologies,” Prisha returned to cutting the herbs. _This can work. I can still do this._

The rest of the evening went by more or less like usual. Dinner time, as always, was as lively as ever. Willy and AJ told tales about their day before letting the others add into the conversation. After that most decided to head off to bed, giving Prisha and Violet some time to talk about this and that. As the sky grew darker they decided it would be best to head to bed themselves and so hand in hand they made their way into the dorms to prepare for the next day.

\----

Prisha had offered to go on the hunting trip with Aasim in the afternoon in hopes of finding the right ingredients while still providing food from the newest traps Louis and Willy had made. As soon as they had gotten out the gates, Prisha veered right and snatched some dandelions that were in a small patch of grass. When she had tucked them away in her pockets, she was met with a confused expression by Aasim.

“I’ll explain in a minute. For now let’s just continue down the path,” Prisha moved past Aasim and began to make her way down the path. Her ice axe clinked against her hip while she walked.  
Aasim soon caught up and walked alongside her. His bow was already out and an arrow in the notch just in case they ran into any walkers. 

After they were a fair distance away from the gates, Prisha spoke up.“I was grabbing those dandelions because I need them to help make dye for this paint I found.”

“Paint?” Aasim looked around, his eyes scanning the left side before the right. “What for?”

“It’s for Violet,” Prisha stated. Her own gaze was focused on making sure they wouldn’t be caught by surprise as well as searching for the last ingredient she needed. 

“Alright, do you need anything else out here?” Aasim asked with a kind smile. 

“I need to find some dogwood bark and its berries,” 

“Oh, well I think I saw some the other day over by the west traps. We can grab some on the way back. 

Prisha gave an appreciative smile before returning her focus back to the task at hand. The pair made their way towards the traps, talking about different ideas they had come up with to improve Ericson that they could work on and bring up with Clementine. After going through some of the traps, undoing, resetting and relieving them of the prey they had caught, Prisha and Aasim moved onwards to the last set. 

When they had arrived they immediately saw the dogwood tree and the rich red berries that clung onto its branches. But first they need to see if the traps have gotten any game for them. Giving a quick glance around, it seemed only one rabbit had been caught and it was a baby at that. Aasim instantly let it go and looked between Prisha and his shoulders to see if they had gotten enough for the day. That was when he noticed a few stray walkers roaming nearby.

“Prisha,” Aasim motioned with his eyes towards the two walkers that were walking over towards them. 

Prisha nodded in understanding before setting down the rabbits on her shoulder and unclipping her ice axe, moving to the first walker. With a mighty swing upward, Prisha embedded the weapon underneath the jaw of the walker, crunching through some smaller bones and making a small squishing sound when it impacted the brain. Letting go of her weapon which remained in place, Prisha repositioned her hand, yanking down hard and releasing her signature weapon with a hearty squelching sound.  
Prisha took a deep breath, ready to face her next opponent when she heard Aasim’s arrow hit its mark directly in the right eye, leaving the walker that was making its way behind her lifeless and hollow on the dirt path. Prisha held out her ice axe, carefully surveying the area before placing it back on her hip. 

“Good thing there weren’t that many,” Aasim noted as he tucked away his bow and arrow for a moment.

“Have to count your blessings each chance you get,” Prisha added, her eyes traveling over to the dogwood tree. Wordlessly she made her way over and began to peel off some of the bark while Aasim started to grab some berries. After they had grabbed what they were positive would be an appropriate amount, they began to make their way back. 

It wasn’t long before they were in sight of the tall, proud, lightly battered gates of Ericson. Aasim gave his share of the ingredients over to Prisha as they made their way back into the safety of their home. 

Immediately Prisha made her way over to Omar and handed off the items. Looking around it seemed like Violet was nowhere to be seen. _Maybe she got greenhouse duty today._

“Thanks, I can help you in a minute, just gotta get some more wood for the fire.” Omar placed aside the different bits of nature and walked over towards the pile of firewood that they had stored  
inside the gates.

“Allow me to help. It’s the least I can do,” Prisha grabbed a few pieces of firewood, tucking them under her arm before grabbing a couple more. Omar walked by her side and gave a warm smile.

“I think it’s really nice what you’re doing for Violet. I know she doesn't say much about it, but I know she must miss the stars,” Omar let out a small grunt when he tossed down the wood. “She used to sneak up all the time.” He took the pile from Prisha’s arms and started to place some in the fire pit. 

“I just hope I’m able to get this to actually work after all the hoops I’ve had to jump through. But seeing Violet’s smile…” _The brightness of it, the way it makes her eyes dance..._ “It will be worth it.”

“Well, the dye process isn’t too hard,” Omar took out some small containers. “I found these inside the admin building. They should work for the cooling part.” 

Prisha nodded before offering her help. The two began the steps. Omar instructed Prisha to break down some of the ingredients and then asked her to hand them to him while he tossed them into the small pot. It was one he rarely used for anything with meals so it wouldn’t affect the taste of dinner. 

Once he had tossed in the ingredients he stirred it around, allowing for it to seep and bring out the color that would make the dye. Adding in some more dogwood bark and berries, Omar tried to get the perfect shade of dark blue and give it the depth that it needed. After a few attempts, Prisha and Omar agreed that they had finally reached the right shade of blue. Next Omar added a thickening agent to make sure the consistency wasn't too runny and ineffective. When that had been completed and Omar was content with the quality, he moved to place them into the containers and handed them off to Prisha.

“There you go. It was my first time so I hope I made the color sharp enough. Just stir it into the paint and it should produce the colors you want.”

Prisha accepted the dye with a bright smile on her face. “Thank you,” With that she turned around and headed down to the basement to hide it along with the other parts to her plan. With some free time on her hand, she sat down with Willy and the two talked for what felt like hours, tweaking and refining some of their plans that had been a bust in hopes to make life better at Ericson. 

Soon dinner was called and quickly consumed. The different members of the group wandered off in different directions to go about the free time they had. The sky slowly changed from its warm orange tones, pushing aside the lazily rolling clouds and making way for the dark blue sky.

“Well, I’m gonna go back to the room.” Violet’s voice drew Prisha’s attention as her girlfriend rose up from her spot on the steps of the admin building.

“Alright, I’ll join you in a bit,” 

Violet gave a small smile before leaning down and placing a kiss on Prisha’s cheek.

“Okay, see you in a bit then,” With that Violet went off into the direction of the dorms, leaving Prisha alone. 

Prisha’s gaze turned upwards to the sky. She had hoped to get some time to herself to properly look at the sky before she attempted to paint the walls tomorrow. Wanting to capture the beauty of the sky that had given her girlfriend so much peace and happiness before she had lost her sight. Prisha’s eyes wandered from star to star, completely lost in the marvel of the starry sky. It was no wonder Violet had grown so fond of the stars: they were beautiful. With a few more moments of peace and looking up at the sky, Prisha got up and made her way to the dorms, her excitement born anew from the success of the day and the stunning sky.

\----

The next day rolled around and in the morning Louis and Prisha had pulled aside Clementine in hopes that she would agree to take Violet fishing with her today.

“Say no more, I’ll make sure we go fishing for a long time and give you two all the time you need to get the painting done.”

“Thanks, babe,” Louis placed a quick kiss on Clementine’s lips. “You’re the best.”

Clementine flashed a goofy grin back at her boyfriend. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

“I really do appreciate it,” Prisha added in which caused Clementine’s smile to grow.

“Please, it’s the least I can do. Besides, I'm happy to help Violet. I’m sure she’s gonna love it!”

It took a few minutes for Clementine and Violet to get ready but soon they had said their goodbyes and were off to the fishing shack. 

Not wasting a second, Prisha and Louis made their way down to the basement and grabbed all the necessary supplies. Then they moved into the dorms, moving past all the now empty rooms that were once filled until they arrived at Prisha and Violet’s room. Carefully balancing some equipment, Louis opened the door and made his way to the desk where AJ’s drawing of Violet, Omar and Aasim making their way off the Delta ship was placed proudly above it on the wall and some rough sketches that Prisha made for future inventions laid scattered on the surface of the desk. Louis placed down the bucket of paint and dusted off his hands.

“Could you actually move it over towards those beds?” Prisha motioned with her eyes. 

Louis gave a quick nod and moved over to the left bunk beds where the latest innovation that Prisha had been tinkering with laid in bits and pieces. Plopping down the bucket, Louis looked up and noticed the different pieces of art on the wall. A sad, small smile tugged on the corners of his lips. There were a few small sketches that Tenn had drawn of his sisters and Violet, but for the most part the pieces that had covered the wall were ones that were done by Sophie. Bright, lively colors filled those pages which seemed to match the artist’s own soul. It made sense why Sophie was so clearly prominent in her own art. She had poured her heart and soul into every sketch, painting and drawing that she did whether it was of nature or of her friends and family. Out of the corner of his eye, Louis noticed a white bed sheet dangling from the top bunk.

“Oh!” Louis snatched the bed sheet and pulled it off the top bunk “We can use these to make sure the paint doesn’t get on your bed.”

“That’s a great idea,” Prisha smiled while she balanced the dyes in her hand, walking past the bookshelf that held a few books that had caught her attention for future reading. The lower shelfs of the light brown bookshelf held the many different pages of music that Minnie had composed and other songs she didn’t want lost to the sands of time. 

Prisha set down the two small containers of dye and four empty cans on the side table that stood between the two sets of bunk beds. A small, blue violet in a garden pot was placed on top of the side table. Its tiny, delicate blue petals danced with the light breeze that was coming through the cracks of the window. 

“Alright,” Louis moved over to stand by Prisha. “Let’s get this started. I’ll mix up the yellow while you mix up the blue?”

“Yes, that should work,” Prisha waited for a moment while Louis filled the four cans cans before letting Prisha start mixing in the dye. The two stood around slowly stirring in the dye as it made the right color paint for them. “Oh, Louis? Could you grab the art box in the closet?”

“Sure,” Louis jogged over, pulling open the closet door and revealing Sophie’s old art box covered with all her stickers.

“There should be a couple of paint brushes in there.” Prisha looked back at Louis who nodded and then snatched up all the paintbrushes, both big and small. Returning to Prisha’s side, Louis placed down the paintbrushes and worked on completing the yellow paint. When both of them were satisfied with the colors, they worked on getting the old bed sheets up on the beds to cover them. 

Louis was the first to get up, climbing up onto the bunk before the realization struck him. Shimmying his way under the sheet so he wouldn’t get paint on his coat, he reached out his hands to grab the two cans of paint, one of each color, and his paintbrush from Prisha. When he was all set and ready to go, Prisha positioned her set of paints and brushes and climbed on to the bed to start painting. “Man, Violet is gonna be so happy when she sees this,” 

Prisha couldn’t see his face, but she was sure it was beaming with excitement. Prisha felt her own smile grow as she dipped the paintbrush into the dark blue and moved it across the wall. “I can’t wait,” Prisha lay down on her side to make sure that she was getting the whole wall so that it could be absolutely covered with stars when she started adding the second color. 

Louis hummed happily as he smeared blue paint on the ceiling. The two were wrapped up in their work, wanting to create the best possible starry sky for Violet. It was only when they had finished applying the dark blue paint that they took a break for it to dry.

“So, how are you going to draw your stars?” Louis looked over the safety railing down at Prisha, his arms dangling lazily off it while a goofy smile lay on his face. Prisha shifted on the bed and looked up at Louis.

“I’m going to try and draw it to the best of my abilities to look like the real thing,” 

Louis noticed the nervousness in Prisha’s eyes. “Don’t worry, Prisha, I’m sure it’s gonna look great. I’m thinking of making mine like those classic stars that you would see in story books. Big, bright yellow stars that cover the whole ceiling. So Violet can really enjoy the sight if she ever decided to lay up here.”

“I think she’ll like that,” Prisha smiled up at Louis. 

The two continued to talk while the paint dried. Louis offered to try and cover their shifts while Prisha showed Violet the room and gave them some time alone. Prisha gratefully accepted the offer. A happy giddiness danced in her stomach at the thought of Violet’s smile when she saw the finished painting. After some time the first layer of paint was dry and a second layer was soon applied to make sure that the blue paint was going to really stand out and last. When that had dried the pair moved to the other color to make the stars.

Louis had a bright, loud, yellow paint which he slapped on the ceiling while he shaped the stars. His excitement grew with each paint brush swipe that completed another star. Soon the ceiling was covered with Louis’ stars that were beaming, sparkling with all of the care he had put into crafting them. 

Prisha stared at the deep blue before her. Slowly she closed her eyes, trying to recall the feeling that she got when she stared up at the sky and the bright, marvelous beauty that the stars brought to it. Opening her eyes, she lightly dipped her paintbrush into the can with a very light yellow, barely different from the white. Thanks to Louis’ careful work he had made just the right color for Prisha’s painting. Moving the paintbrush, Prisha created small dots on the wall, putting them each in precise places. When she felt like she had added enough of them, she dunked the paintbrush into the can again. Positioning the paintbrush in between her knees, she held onto it with a tight grasp while she used her hand to pull back on the bristles of the paintbrush. This caused small, minuscule specks of paint to fly and land on the wall, creating dozens upon dozens of tiny stars that covered the spots that the larger stars had failed to capture. Soon the entire wall was filled with tiny stars and a few prominent larger ones that stood to represent more specific stars in the sky. Prisha looked at her handiwork with a proud smile. 

“Are you done too?” Louis climbed down the bunk, landing with a hard thunk before he snatched up the paint supplies and the bed sheet, pulling them off the top bunk bed. Louis gave an impressed whistle when he saw Prisha’s stars. “Damn, Prisha, you never told me you were an artist.”

Prisha rolled off her bed and took off the paints and bed sheet before looking up at Louis’ handiwork. “You’ve got some skills yourselves.” Prisha smiled at the different odd shapes and sizes of Louis’ stars. 

Louis gave a small chuckle and scratched the back of his head. “Please, it's nothing compared to yours.” His eyes looked out the window, noticing the change in color signaling that it was nearing early evening. “I bet Clem and Vi are back. You wanna gather the supplies, wash your hand and greet them?”

Prisha looked down at her hand; her fingers were covered with the whitish yellow paint. “That would be a good idea.” 

The two talked excitedly as they made their way to the water basin. Taking out some of the water, they washed the brushes and their hands before placing away the supplies. When they had just finished cleanup and had made their way back to the courtyard, they heard the happy barking of Rosie and the eager hissing of Garbage that made it known to all that Clementine and Violet had returned. Louis and Prisha made their way over to the two just as they had reached Omar and set down the buckets with a few fish in them. 

“Hey, Clem!’ Louis leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. “How was fishing?”

“It went really well today. Vi and I were able to bring back a pretty good haul,” Clementine smiled over at Violet. 

“Eh, I still missed a ton but yeah, I was able to get a few of them,” Violet gave a half-hearted shrug. 

“Well it looks like you brought back a lot,” Prisha added, standing by Violet’s side. 

Violet looked up at her for a second before glancing away, a small smile appearing on her lips. 

“So, Omar, how long till dinnertime?” Louis tilted his head to try to peek into the pot. 

Omar looked up from his prep. “It's gonna be a while. Maybe at least an hour, and no, Stew with Lou would not help,” Omar had seen the playful look in Louis’ eyes and wanted to stop it before he had to hear the classic spiel that Louis gave. Not that it was really that annoying… the first time. But after the amount of times Omar had heard all the variants of Stew With Lou from Louis, he figured he should try and space it out if he got the chance. 

“Well in that case, Violet? I want to show you something before dinner back at our room,” Prisha’s words caused Violet to look up at her girlfriend with a confused expression. 

“Okay, sure,”

Prisha reached down and gently intertwined her fingers with Violet while the pair made their way back to the dorms. When they had passed by Louis and Clementine, out of the corner of her eye Prisha could see both of their excited expressions and Louis giving a small thumbs up. 

Violet and Prisha walked in silence through the halls. Prisha felt her heart race with each step that she took. She wasn’t sure whether her nervousness or excitement were stronger within her. _She’ll like it... right?_ Prisha felt a small inkling of doubt appear in her mind.

“Prisha?” 

She looked over to see Violet who seemed slightly concerned about her. Prisha gave a small smile. 

“Sorry, just got lost in thought for a moment,” Prisha looked up and saw that they had arrived at their room. Stopping in front of the door, Prisha turned to look at Violet. “Okay, I need you to close your eyes.

Violet studied Prisha’s face for a few seconds.“I’m pretty fucking blind, but okay,” Violet closed her eyes. Prisha then opened the door before carefully grabbing both of Violet’s hands into her own. Steadily guiding her through the room, Prisha positioned Violet in front of the bunk beds. She took a quick second to make sure everything looked good. “Alright, you can open them,”  
Violet’s eyes slowly fluttered open. It took her a few seconds to see what the surprise was. But when she did her eyes widened in surprise. Her mouth was slightly open while her eyes traveled around to take in all of it.

“Louis helped me paint. He did the stars on the ceiling,” Prisha moved forward. “I did the ones by our bed. I know how much you miss seeing the stars at night. So I thought since we haven’t found a way to get your sight back yet, I would bring the stars to you.” Prisha watched as Violet silently made her way up on the bed and sat in front of the mural of stars that Prisha had painted. “I wanted to capture the beauty of the night sky and while I know it doesn’t compare to the actual thing, I hope-”

“Prisha,”

Prisha paused when she saw Violet’s hand reach out for her. Taking a place on the bed beside her, Prisha took her hand. 

Violet was still busy staring at the stars when she spoke. One of her hands had touched the wall, brushing over the different stars. “Holy shit. I... You did this for me?” Violet looked over with slightly watery eyes. 

“Of course,” 

The two stared at each other for a minute when suddenly Violet reached her hands up and cupped Prisha’s face. Leaning in, she captured Prisha’s lips in a deep, loving kiss. Prisha felt her heart soar. Reaching up her hand, she placed it on Violet’s face and leaned further into the kiss. Right there in that moment it felt like she could melt into that kiss. Get lost in this feeling forever. She never wanted it to end. 

After a while both of them pulled apart in need of some air. They looked at each with loving smiles while Prisha’s hand held onto Violet’s. 

“Is it okay if we stay here for awhile?” Violet asked, rubbing the back of her neck while she looked over at her girlfriend.

“Sure,” Prisha looked at the smile on Violet’s face. It really had been worth every single second of struggle to see that rare bright smile that Violet had. 

The two lay down and faced the wall. Prisha’s arm gently wrapped around Violet who curled up beside her. Violet’s hand reached up and intertwined with Prisha’s caressing the side of it as Violet stared at the wall. A warm smile appeared on her lips, her heart filled with happiness. “I love you,” 

Violet’s words made Prisha’s heart skip a beat. There was no other feeling in this world that was quite like this. Nothing seemed to compare to it. The way that Violet made her feel, the peace and joy that having Violet in her life gave Prisha. 

“I love you too,”

Prisha nuzzled her head against Violet as the two lay there, enjoying the moment, staring at the stars that Prisha placed in the sky for Violet.


End file.
